


Zone of Truth

by BugInARug



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Truth or Dare, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugInARug/pseuds/BugInARug
Summary: Another night in another tavern, Jester has a super fun idea! (unoriginal, but are there ever enough Beau/Jester roommates fics? They share a room every time!)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 54





	Zone of Truth

Beau was glad for the softness of the bed after another long day. It was so much better than sleeping on the ground. It had been so long since she’d slept in an actual bed that she couldn’t quite remember if they were always this warm, or if the warmth of Jester was seeping into the sheets. Regardless, she was so relieved to finally rest.

“Hey, Beau, I was thinking. How about we playyyy… truth or dare! Except maybe ‘cause it’s like super warm and cosy in here, how about no dares, yeah? Unless they’re ones where we don’t have to get up from the bed.”

Beau groaned softly. “Jes, I don’t know…”

“I cast Zone of Truth!”

“Jester!” Beau protested.

“Too late! I’m going to ask first. Soooooo, who was the first person yooouuuu… ever kissed?”

“Oh, jesus, really?”

“Beau!”

Beau sighed. “This girl from back home. Evelyn.” She stated, and tried to ignore the imploring look in Jester’s eyes. She lasted maybe three seconds before sighing and huffing out “We were, I don’t know, fifteen, sixteen?”

Jester smiled at Beau’s compliance, pleased with the picture starting to form. “Was it nice?”

“Yeah, it was pretty nice.” Beau mumbled reluctantly, toying with the edge of the blanket before turning indignant. “Hey! You only get one!”

Jester giggled, delighted at how her game was going.

Beau thought for a moment, before blurting out “Have you ever been to a slumber party?” Jester seemed like the kind of person who lived off of slumber parties ( _that you wouldn’t have been invited to_ , a voice whispered in the back of Beau’s head) but with her growing up in the chateau it seemed unlikely.

Jester’s expression turned a little shy, and she paused, biting her lip before answering. “Well, no. But now, with you, it’s like I get to have a slumber party every night! It’s pretty awesome.”

Beau softened, for like a second before she remembered she’s cool and slumber parties are dumb. Nonetheless, her voice was gentle as she responded “Yeah. I’ve never been to one either.”

“Did Evelyn have slumber parties?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so. They were d- I didn’t go to them.” Beau shrugged.

“What was she _like_ , Beau?” Jester pleaded. “Was she pretty? Was she prettier than me?” She waggled her eyebrows, posed as best she could under the blankets.

Beau barely had a moment to register the question before Jester remembered her own spell.

“Wait!” She cried out, dramatically bringing one hand to her chest and flinging the other over her eyes. “Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

“No way.” Beau answered, laughing as Jester peeked out from under her fingers.

Beau was taken aback by the sincerity in Jester’s voice as she asked “Really?”

Beau suddenly felt naked, nodding out “yeah”, unsure if she’d said the wrong thing.

“Aw, Beau!” Jester grinned, poking her tongue out between her teeth a little before turning faux-serious. “How attractive am I, on a scale of every girl you’ve ever met?”

“Jester!” Beau exclaimed, exasperated but glad for her short attention span. “You already had your turn, I get to ask something now.”

“Alright, alright, keep your pants on!” Jester teased. “But hurry up, I’ve got a lot of questions I want to get through!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was super torn on whether to write out Jester's speech patterns, or write normally and let people read it how they want (but then does it sound like Jester??)


End file.
